


Failure of a Friend

by HeroFizzer



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Gangbang, Public Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Ryuko is excited that her old childhood friend is joining them at the academy, though she seems to like speaking a big game regarding his manhood in spite of their time apart. And unfortunately for the young man, it's Nui that gets the ball rolling on how the truth turns out. (Commissioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Failure of a Friend

“Ryuko-chan! Did I hear right that one of your old friends is coming to school?!”

Ryuko looked up from the school floor during her usually well-timed 'act cool and edgy' moods as she found Mako directly in her face, their noses mere inches from one another. By now, she grew so used to the antics of the energetic girl that it was hard to get shocked over.

“Where'd you hear about that?” Ryuko asked, adjusting the case for her sword.

“Oh, it's simple! Word gets out pretty quickly around this city!” Mako said with glee.

“And yet nobody heard anything about me...?” asked Ryuko, cocking her eyebrow at her host.

“Nobody expected too much there!” Mako said with a grin. “But it worked itself out pretty well, don't you think?”

“...I think we're getting off track here. But yeah, I received a text from him saying he'd be stopping by at some point, I guess his parents forced him to transfer over.”

“Ohhhh, was that what he meant when he said he couldn't wait to see you?!”

Ryuko paused, her eyebrow twitching about with annoyance even as Mako beamed. “Mako. Tell me you weren't looking at my phone for text messages.”

“I...might have skimmed it here and there. But it was out in the open and on the table so I couldn't help but stare and see what it said and-”

“Breathe.” Mako's mouth grew into a gigantic circle as she injected air into her lungs. “Honestly, if you weren't the thing keeping a roof over my head I think I'd get in on all that punishment everyone else seems to put on you.”

“I don't mind it!” Mako laughed.

As they finally walked down the halls to head home and to the slums where Mako was located, Ryuko tilted her head back and sighed. “But man, am I gonna be happy to see him again after all this time. I've been thirsting the dude for whoever knows how long.”

“How long have you known him?” asked Mako.

“Childhood. So a pretty long time, especially since we're in high school.”

“Awwww, it must be so great to have a childhood romance springing back to life then, Ryuko!” Mako was beaming more than ever, her eyes turning to heart shapes as she pines over her friend's words.

“Hell yeah it is!” Ryuko exclaimed, grinning like a beast. “It's been a long-ass time but I'm betting he's grown up enough to have a BIIIIIIG ass cock!”

As she heard the voice raise up, Mako spat out...something. It's clear she was doing a spit take and yet she had no drink in hand. I can't explain that one. “Ryuko! I've never heard you say something so raunchy before!”

“Why, what's wrong with that?” Ryuko kept grinning, her teeth sharpened the whole time she was doing so. “Got an issue with big dicks?”

“No, but you're just so...different about his junk, I guess.”

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's got a big sized codpiece,” Ryuko continued, even as they stepped out into the school yard, “I mean any guy who hits puberty often has a really big honkin' shaft, don't they?”

“Well, I dunno...” Mako tapped her chin as she looked up at the sky, adrift in thought. “I guess there's my brother, but he hasn't quite hit puberty ye-”

“Aht aht aht ahtahtahtahtaht!” Ryuko smacked Mako's mouth hard, keeping her host from saying anything further. “Goddammit, Mako, nothing about him!”

“Oh, right! Well, there's also my dad, who's a bit on the average size but-”

“MAKO DO YOU HAVE A FRAME OF REFERENCE THAT ISN'T FAMILY?!” Ryuko shouted with impatient fury, trying not to think about what her father was packing, especially with how close they tend to do a lot of things. “Let me just think about my friend and his package. Nothing else needs to get in the way.”

“Package? Is he coming by with a delivery for you? Or a gift?!” Mako asked, with a gleam highlighted in her eyes.

“No, Mako, I mean his dick. Clearly.” Holding her arms out, Ryuko thrusts her hips forward, as if to hump an invisible being before her. “See, this is where he'd be when he's stuffing it in me. I bet he's big and meaty, so much so that he'd get me to break like some slutty actress! And he'd ram into me harder and deeper, too!”

“Gosh, Ryuko, that's very...hypnotic.” Mako herself stared in awe of her friend's hip movements, herself drawn into an idea regarding the girl that she had never expected.

As they continued to speak, a young man came up to the pair, himself questioning what was going on between the girls. He adjusted his glasses while staring at the hip thrusts as Ryuko gyrated about, acting as if nobody else was around to notice. “Ryuko, is that you?” he finally asked.

Pausing long enough to look up, Ryuko was stunned to see her friend already in the school yard, his face a beet shade of red. Her cheeks lit up as well, which Mako couldn't ignore. The brunette poked at the girl's cheek until the black haired girl punched her head down towards the ground even as she kept her gaze on the boy. He showed his physique well underneath his school uniform, his height half a foot taller than her own. She was more than happy to see him, and yet had to remember to keep her chill around him, unless she wished to lose her credibility as an edgy protagonist.

“Yo, Shodan!” Ryuko said, slapping her hand down on his shoulder as if he wasn't as tall as he really was. “Good to see you again, buddy. The trip okay for you?”

“It was fine,” he laughed, “although I gotta say, the structure of this place is really weird. No wonder you brag about your strength, you'd need a lot of energy just to get to the school.”

Mako scoffed, “Big deal, I can run up there all the way without trouble!”

“That thing is a mountain,” Shodan points out, literally pointing to the empty space that everything seems to exist within, “I mean I think I could see my house from here...if my house was anywhere near this place.” He exhaled from his nostrils, almost wondering what he had gotten himself into coming here. Even as it was mostly to see his childhood friend again, he couldn't help but feel things worked backwards compared to the rest of the world.

“You get used to it,” Ryuko said, “although if you want a full rundown of the town and the hierarchy you've got Mako here to explain it.”

Upon hearing her name, Mako stood up as if she wasn't just given a hard fist to her scalp. She gave Shodan a salute, standing as stiff and firm as the army uniforms the male school outfits were based off of. “Right! I can tell you everything there is to know? You want history, locations, the best sushi in town, I'm your girl!”

“Uh, thanks, but I actually just ate on my way over here.” Shodan said with a nervous smile. “But I wouldn't mind just sitting and chatting about.”

“No sweat,” Ryuko grinned, “but I do wanna show you off around the school later on. I've got a lot of people that I want you to meet.”

“What, really? I don't think it's a big enough deal to introduce me to the other classmates...”

“Nah, it's chill, really! They're going to want to hear about you and this!”

“This...what?” Shodan then shook when Ryuko reached out for his crotch, brushing her fingers over his fly. “Wait, what are you doing?!” he asked, reacting by taking a step back from his old friend.

“Ryuko's been telling me about your big massive schlong!” Mako spoke up. “She says you've got a seven foot honker that you can slam on the ground and cause an earthquake with!”

“I never said that...” Ryuko mumbled. “But it's a pretty big one for sure!”

“You're sure?” Shodan asked, cocking his head to the side. “Because we've never talked about-”

“Well look at you! You're much taller than I am,” Ryuko interrupted, “and you've got some sweet bulk going on. C'mon, feel his arm, Mako!”

The brunette did as she was asked, grabbing hold of Shodan's bicep while making a noise of awe with her lips. “Oh yeah, this is nice and meaty!” Mako said with cheer. “So thick and hard, too! You're right, Ryuko, he might just have a big dick under there with this much mass!”

“Okay, wow, I think you guys are getting pretty far ahead of yourselves here...” Shodan said, growing much more embarrassed the longer this went on. “I'm not-”

“What's wrong? Not interested in meeting the other students around the school?” Ryuko asked, looking up at her friend with a serious and stern glance. “You're not chicken to get to know everyone else so quickly, are you?”

“I'm...not a chicken...” Shodan grumbled under his breath, knowing that Matoi could see through his weakness. He hated being called a chicken, which was half the reason why he had so much muscle to him even as he wore a set of glasses instead of contact lenses. He didn't want people to believe that he was a coward, and refused to cave into that vibe.

“Then c'mon! Let us show you around the place!” Grabbing Shodan by the arm, Ryuko and Mako led him back into the school, where he was going to go anyway to speak to the principal about registration.

Unknown to either of them, a young woman had been watching the whole thing unfold from behind a tree, making sure that nobody could see her spying on Matoi. In reality, she was taking a nap between classes and it just so happened that she was at the right place at the right time when it came to eavesdropping on her mortal enemy.

“So, Ryuko has a stud of a friend,” Nui said, giggling to herself, “but she seems to think really heavily of his potential package.” Resting her back against the tree, the one-eyed blonde sighed as the happiest smile laid on her face. “Oh, to be the one to reveal to Matoi just what kind of heat he's really packing down there. Or at least what I assume he has, anyway. Bigger isn't always big everywhere.”

She then cackled as she slipped back behind the tree, somehow fading from the scene in spite of it making no sense.

##

Shodan had to admit, he was enjoying the time he spent with Ryuko, even if she was being increasingly aggressive in regards to the size of his junk.

In spite of his embarrassment, as well as the constant interruptions he was given before he could fully explain himself, he was satisfied to see the young woman his childhood friend had grown into. Sure, she may not have the curves that most women he grew up with had, and had a relatively normal build, he liked what he saw of her. And he wouldn't mind sharing his cock with her when they get a chance, just...well, the more she talked about it, he was worried how she would take the truth.

It was halfway through the school day when Shodan had shown up, but Ryuko was more than willing to help introduce him while she had the chance. Even though he hadn't officially checked in, she was far too eager to drag him from class to class just to brag about something that she was certain he had. While she did let him have the floor from time to time, she couldn't help herself and interject into the conversation, likely to build him up for being more than what she could expect from him.

“Yeah, he works out pretty well,” Ryuko bragged, “so he's gotta have a huge dick under those pants.”

Every time she brought it up, Shodan blushed, rubbing the back of his head. Try as he might he wanted to step in and tell Ryuko that, all things considered, it was rude and impersonal of her to brag about his dong in such a way.

“How big is it?” asked one male student almost in awe of the sudden bragging Ryuko made. “Is it like one of those doujins where it pushes out against his thigh?”

“Sorry, what?” Hearing the question, Shodan blinked, his face heating up from the attention they were bringing to his genitals.

“It can't possibly be huge,” grumbled another male student, scoffing out of pure jealousy, “I don't see it pushing against his pants.”

“Can it fit all the way through you?” asked a female student, herself eyeing Shodan's crotch with the young man himself wide-eyed in shock. “I really want to see a dick actually do that in real life. Not even

“I doubt he's that big,” Ryuko said, bragging like a smug little shit, “but I think he'd break more than just my cherry when he sticks it in.”

“Are you s-...?” Shodan clapped his hands against his head, in disbelief that he was hearing any of this come from his old friend. “Ryuko, come on, this is embarrassing for me...”

“How the fuck can you be embarassed?” laughed Matoi, running her hand down his chest in front of the other students in class. “You've got the kind of body these guys can be jealous of. You'd have the dick to match for sure.”

“I don't...” Shodan tried to calm himself down, clearly growing anxious over the attention Ryuko was giving him for his first day of class. “Okay, you know what, I'll roll with this.” Turning to the girl who asked about how far he could fit his dick up his friend, the young man replied, “Yeah, I've got a big cock. It's about ten times the size of the school on its own, and I could get sixteen girls to fit on it before I can truly call it a cock cozy. They'd be stretched out so much by how round it is that not even a tree trunk would fit through them. Even a redwood tree would be too tiny compared to it!”

The other students were amazed that Shodan would make such an incredible admittance, though Ryuko didn't seem fazed by it in the slightest. Standing in front of her tall friend, she smiled smugly while nodding her head. “See? I told you he'd have a major cock!”

“How do you know for sure?” The attention in the classroom shifted to the doorway, where all eyes would land on Shinjiro Nagita, himself giving a studious stare back. Adjusting the glasses on his face until the light reflected off it while keeping his eyes invisible, he took a stand towards Ryuko as if he had some sort of beef with the girl. In secrecy, it was Nui ready to set out her plan, but she naturally had to take this identity if she was going to make her intentions less obvious.

“What the fuck did you say?” Ryuko asked, lowering her head to put emphasis on the deadly gaze she wished to give the disguised girl. Even as she remained unaware of Shinjiro's true identity, the question coming from them was rather suspicious. “You really want to mock my friend like that?”

“Ryuko...” Shodan's voice trailed off, sweating profusely as he knew that this was going to be the end of any good reputation he might have at the academy. He blamed her for all this buildup, but now that he was the one they were going after he knew it wouldn't end on any sort of good note.

“I said for someone talking about his dick a lot, you sure seem to be overcompensating for him!” Shinjiro said, getting mere inches before Ryuko's face. “How do we know he's as big as either of you claim it is?”

“Because look at him!” Ryuko shouted, gesturing her arm at Shodan as he tried to hide his face away. “This is a man who obviously has a giant cock!”

Shinjiro growled through his lips, adjusting his glasses again. “I think someone is trying to project their wants and desires onto their childhood friend,” he said, “so I can't really be certain.”

One of the males asking about Shodan's size spoke up, “He's right you know, remember Ira? The guy might be the biggest muscle out there but his dick isn't any bigger than my pencil.”

“Well that's what happens when you're on steroids,” scoffed Ryuko, trying to turn this around on Shinjiro. “This guy here, though? This is all natural, including his cock!”

“Then prove it!” shouted Shinjiro. “Let's see him get that cock out now and show us what he's working with!”

Shodan gulped, worried by what was about to transpire. With Ryuko being ever so confident he knew he couldn't just balk at the challenge, as even she was bound to take a gander at his rod. “On one condition,” Ryuko said, “you have to drop your pants at the same time as him.”

“Ryuko, what are you doing!?” Shodan hissed.

“Chill, we've got this, right?” Ryuko asked as she nudged against his abs. “You wouldn't let me down in a time of need.” Shodan could only grumble, as he knew things weren't going to turn out well for him. He just hoped he could make it up to her after the fact.

Standing next to Shinjiro, Shodan quaked in place, though not enough to cause the school grounds to quake. The random girl from before stood before them, ready to judge their length when they showed off their junk. “Okay, on the count of three, the pants drop and we see who's really packing here.” Nui gulped, aware that she did not anticipate this to happen to her. There was nothing she could hide underneath, and if they caught onto her intention, she was dead for sure. She had to think quickly about how to get out of this predicament, and do it fast before she was revealed to be a fraud. “Ready? One...two...”

“Goodness, look at the time,” said Shinjiro as he glanced at the invisible watch on his wrist, “that's my class ready to start!”

Right on 'three', Shodan dropped his pants, with Shinjiro ready to rush off and forfeit the comparison in size. That left the new student with thinned lips and eyes as wide as plates as he stood there with his pants at his ankles, and the entire classroom staring at his junk. Of note, Ryuko gazed in horror as she took realization: For all her talk about his manhood, her childhood friend was...very average.

That's it. Just a plan old average. She surmised somewhere around six or seven inches, and he was already at his stiffest point. Ryuko shut her jaw, a high pitched shriek muffled. “Shodan! Dude! You're just...normal size!”

“I tried to warn you...” Shodan said, feeling as if he had to apologize for not outright telling his friend that she was just kidding herself this whole time. “I'm not a dude with a huge meaty shaft, but I hope that doesn't hurt you in some way.”

As Shodan tried to approach her, Ryuko backed away from him, as if she were afraid of his normal sized codpiece. “That...you can't be so small,” Ryuko said, attempting to rationalize, “maybe it's just shrinkage! Or you weren't able to work out enough over the last few weekends so you skipped leg day. And...that took a major hit on your testosterone levels! It has to be!”

Shaking his head, “Shodan continued, “No, this is my normal size. And it's at its hardest. But that's still not tiny, right?”

Ryuko stammered, trying her best to reject the reality that had been presented to her. “Shodan, you're uncut! You have foreskin! There's no excuse for you to be so tiny!” The longer either of them stayed in this awkward moment, the redder their faces grew. Neither of them knew which one should be more embarrassed, though it was clear the young man was not in the mood to keep his pants down in such a way.

It was right then that Nui came back to the class, dressed as herself this time, with a bevy of male students following in behind her. “Aw, poor Ryuko!” Nui said to the edgy protagonist. “Did your friend turn out to be a dud instead of stud?”

“...I guess he did,” Ryuko confessed, much to the dismay of herself and Shodan, “But I did put that all on him.”

“Apology accepted,” Shodan replied.

“It seems pretty clear to me that you've been really eager to get dicked this entire day,” Nui said, clapping her hands together, “so I think I can help you out with that! I've made sure that these boys are all packing the size and length that you deserve to get all of that horny energy out of your system.”

“There's nothing a bitch like you could do to help me out here...” Ryuko muttered.

“You think so? Show her, boys.” With a snap of her fingers, the male students behind her dropped their pants, showing off the cocks that were about ten or so inches in length, all of them with their crowns covered in foreskin.

Ryuko gulped. Her fetish had been revealed, and she was trying her best to restrain her urges. But she was so thirsty for a giant cock, she couldn't resist, and shredded Senketsu off her average body in one fell swipe. Whether the living uniform knew what happened or not, she didn't care, as she was ready to take advantage of the naked men standing before her.

While she got on her knees and started stroking two cocks right away, Ryuko took a look back at Shodan with furrowed eyes, showing just how mad she was. Whether this was towards him or a means of self-loathing, he couldn't tell, but there was definitely a fury in her heart when she squeezed down on the rods.

As they started rising up while observing Ryuko's naked figure, Shodan could see the true length of their shafts, at least eleven or twelve inches at best. The foreskin peeled off a few of their crowns, while the rest required the girl to peel them off herself, though when she used her mouth to feed her need to eat meat, she pushed her teeth down into the tip and pushed the uncut portions back so she could at least fit down to the glans past her lips. Each of the male students around her did their best to shove one another aside as they were all eager to use her as a cock sleeve for one reason or another, which gave Ryuko mixed feelings.

Shodan continued to watch on, his cock as hard as it would get at seven inches. The other students looked at him apologetically, knowing that he was upset in his own way, but there was so little he could do to compete. Forgetting that he was even surrounded by others and that his dignity was on the line, he began to stroke to the oral services the girl gave the uncut men, embarrassed that his own foreskin wasn't that immense. Even as he was in ashamed awe, he counted at least six students wanting his childhood friend, eager to get their staffs in her holes.

Ryuko popped one of the cocks from her mouth, saliva running down to her chin as she looked back at Shodan. As one of the rods spurts its cream into her face, she addressed her childhood friend by saying, “You better be watching closely, Shodan, you fucking betrayer of my thoughts. Take a look at what you could have been part of if you fulfilled my fantasies. Could be getting your cock sucked by me right this very second...”

Shodan could do very little but whimper. He wanted so badly to yell at her for being stuck up and getting her hopes up in regards to his shaft, but he was already feeling his heart wrench in his chest at the sight of his old friend getting even friendlier with a bunch of random cocks she probably didn't know. She sucked hard on them, even holding her head up to allow them to cream her face. It was likely a different attitude than what she would have if he were the one plowing into her holes with a bigger cock than his uncircumcised piece. It hit him hard that the others she was blowing had much more skin compared even to him.

One of the men grabbed Ryuko from behind, lifting her to her feet before raising a leg up high, allowing himself to stick his cock right up her hole. With another shaft still in her mouth, she groaned at the rod's penetration, stuffing itself in her asshole before bucking away at her behind. She moaned against the crown even as she moved her head about, eager to get him off more than attempting to get the whole thing down her gullet.

The male student managed to hook his arm under her leg while ramming her asshole, pushing away hard enough that his balls trembled under him. Ryuko growled as she kept her mouth plugged, a heavy arousal hitting her every second the girthy member rubbed against her tunnel. The guy she was sucking on held her skull close to his crotch, pumping away hard until he was ready to shoot his load. He groaned deeply as he made Ryuko take his cum, though she took most of it out of a willing spite towards her friend.

As he stepped away to let another classmate handle the female protagonist, Ryuko took another glare at him while the other pounded away at her anus. She opened her mouth to show off the cream that she still had on her tongue, rolling it around for her childhood friend to stare at in a hypnotic manner before gulping it down. “That could have been yours,” Ryuko reminded him, “you could've dumped that spunk in my stomach but you just had to go and have an average penis. Fuck you, Shodan! Fuck you for having a dick smaller than these guys even if it's still a normal cock!”

Every sentence and action that Ryuko enacted on him hurt like a stab through the heart. He cringed, doubling over as if he were in literal pain with how the words harmed his well-being. The other student shoved his dick inside the girl, hearing her groan deeply as it stretched her canal out, pushing his foreskin off the crown just to get it to fit more properly.

As Ryuko wrapped her arms and legs around him, she took the hard cocks reaming away at her body while making sure they angled themselves to let Shodan see the action. He tried his best to get close to Ryuko, only to watch her shrivel up and lean away from him anytime he tried to bring the shaft close, even just to ejaculate on her thigh. “Don't even think about it,” Ryuko demanded, sounding even more like her own sister, “you think you have the balls to have a shot at me? Look at their nuts, Shodan, just look!”

He took a short look, amazed at how they shook under their big rods. They were almost able to smack into Ryuko, likely close to bringing her to an orgasm if that were to happen. Even if they didn't knock into her like a wrecking ball into a brick wall, they were violent to her holes, and yet the black haired girl was taking them like a pro. Her brow furrowed even more as she was getting close to a climax, which Shodan was starting to feel guilty that he couldn't be a part of.

“Come on, you studs!” Ryuko demanded. “Show Shodan what he's missing out on! Dump that cum in me and give him an idea what he won't be able to do because of how normal his rod is!” The two male students pumped harder in response, working themselves immensely until they were ready to dump their loads inside her. Ryuko growled through clenched teeth, herself on the brink of orgasm. Her legs wrapped around the one tightly, holding back long enough that she could build up her orgasm right until the last minute.

Biting into the shoulder of the male student plowing her pussy, Ryuko began to gush hard on his rod. Her fluids sprayed out of the cunt hard, drenching the classroom floor, much to the shock of the other students and Shodan. Their fluids began to burst hard inside her holes, so much so that it started dripping out and mixing in with the lubrication that she left behind. Ryuko's eyelids fluttered as he saw her irises roll back, her body quivering shortly after.

The two popped their cocks from her holes, letting her back down on the floor when she was finished. Shodan tried to stand over her, pumping his cock by her face while she experienced her post-coitus cooldown. Yet Ryuko slapped away his dick just before climax, leaving him with nothing to cum on. “Get out of here with that filthy shit,” Ryuko said, finally leaving Shodan on a moment where one could see the exact moment his heart was broken by her, “I've got much bigger shrimp to fly.”

Nui had a laugh, leaving Ryuko cock hungry while being violently upset with the truth. Shodan regretted everything, yet his cock was ready to burst. He stroked himself to ejaculation regardless, right when Mako hopped into the room.

“SURPRIIIISE!” Mako shouted, holding up a sign that said “HAPPY FIRST FUCK!”. She was ignorant of the cream that shot from Shodan's cock, with the seed landing all over her face. She she saw more students come up to Ryuko for more fun, she stared blankly at the rest of the classroom, asking aloud, “Hey...what did I miss here?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to follow me for updates on more stories, be sure to join my Discord: https://discord.gg/NVpfkeC  
> Or follow my Twitter: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer


End file.
